Titans Ficclets
by BGlanders
Summary: Small ficclets, each under 1,000 words. Each meant for whimsical enjoyment. Currenty: An Afternoon Snack.
1. Hair Barrettes and Broken Glass

Colors and patterns flashed across a screen, the lights playfully dancing on the shards of a mirror. Inside a container, a small, pink Barrett sat idle and dust-covered. It hadn't been used in a long time, and probably wouldn't be any time soon. Outside, the night rolled silently on.

The erratic display of digital lights and sound that came from the television in the Titan's meeting room cast flickering, disjointed shadows across the furniture as Beast Boy continued to concentrate on his video game. He had been plying since before sunset and continued to play even now, despite it nearly being 11:00pm.

"Kinda late to be going out," said Beast Boy. It wasn't a question, but more a statement. His eyes never left the game. His fingers continued to pound combinations into the hapless controller clutched in his hands.

"Kinda late to be playin' video games, BB." The pale lights from the television danced and glistened over Cyborg's metallic body as he paused by the door. Despite being as quiet as possible, Cyborg could not escape Beast Boy's sensitive hearing. Cyborg stood motionless, watching the younger green Titan fight through some alien jungle on an imaginary world.

"You've been down there for a week."

Again, it wasn't a question.

"I've been busy. The sub still needs some work."

Fingers danced across the controller. On the screen, a small, pixilated warrior continued to plow through an alien menace.

"I've had things I needed to get done. Things I should'a done a long time ago," Cyborg said, his face level.

"There's plenty that should have been done by now."

Silence, save for the digitized explosions coming from the television.

"Anyway, I'll be back soon. I don't know why it had to get cold here. Man, isn't the coast supposed to be warm during the winter?"

"It was warm here last year, remember?" Beast Boy said, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember."

The silence hung like a dead weight between them.

"I'll be back soon."

Cyborg quietly left his younger team mate to his video conquests.

Colors and patterns flashed across a screen, the lights playfully dancing on the shards of a mirror. Inside a container, a small, pink Barrett sat idle and dust-covered. It hadn't been used in a long time, and probably wouldn't be any time soon. The broken heart-shaped box hadn't been fixed in a year, and as Beast Boy continued to play his game, he ignored the tiny voice that said it never would be.

He did not pause his game to wipe away the small, hot tears that ran down his cheeks.

Outside, as the cold February air blew, the night rolled silently on.

-

These are small ficclets, each under 1,000 words. Some happy, some angsty, but all enjoyable, or so I hope.

The Teen Titans are the creative properties of DC.

For story information, general fun or other such nonsense, find me on Live Journal. My account name is Ronoken.


	2. Conquests and Confusion

Quietly and smoothly, a young, orange-skinned girl floated through the halls of Titans Tower. She was a princess, heir to a throne ruled by warriors and gladiators the likes of which the galaxy had never seen before and even now, on this calm, chilly, February afternoon she could feel her Warrior's blood churning within her tiny frame.

Her goal was simple, her quarry firmly on her mind. She was a warrior, a hunter, and despite the misgivings of her teammates, a master strategist in her own right. While her command of the English language was something that was lacking, her mental skill was by no means deficient.

Carefully, she floated through the doors of the gymnasium that she and her teammates used to train and hone their skills. There, standing quietly in the center of the hard, wooden gym floor was her target. Around his feet, she could see the smoldering remnants of battle drones that he had undoubtedly just annihilated with ease. A practice she knew to be a part of his daily morning routine.

His back was turned, and she had made only the slightest of sounds, yet before she could float within ten meters of him, he spoke, interrupting the silence of the gym.

"Hey, Star. What's up?"

Despite her detection, she allowed herself a small smile. He was without a doubt the finest warrior she had met on this planet, and beyond that, her greatest friend. Smart, strong, confident and kind, yet sometimes a bit too sure of himself for his own good.

It was this small character flaw that the orange-skinned girl hoped to exploit.

"Good morning, Robin! The day is pleasantly cold and the sky is vomiting out small white discs of hardened water that are melting slowly on the frozen earth below!"

Robin smiled at his friend's exuberance. "Good morning to you, too. It's called snow, by the way."

The orange-skinned girl, known to her friends as Starfire, blushed lightly as a sheepish grin covered her face.

"So many phrases and words are still so difficult for me to grasp! For instance, I was just talking with Raven earlier on about the proper phrasing of something I overheard on the monitor of viewing. Perhaps… you could help me?"

Robin smiled as he headed for a small bench where his towel was sitting. Casually, he beaded off the sweat from his morning's activities.

"Sure. I'd be happy to."

Starfire paused for a moment and said, "I do not know how to properly phrase this string of words. Maybe if I spoke it to you and you said it back to me? I find that conversation is the best way to do the learning of language."

Robin took a swig from a small bottle of water and nodded to his smiling, floating friend. "Alright, I'll try. How did it go?"

"Well… when you are sleepy, does it ever sound to you like the box of monitoring is saying your name?"

Robin paused, not quite sure where this was going. "Um, sometimes. I guess so, sure. Why?"

Starfire continued, "Well, I am not sure, because I was very tired when I heard it, but it sounded like the box of monitoring said, 'love Starfire I very you much.'"

Eager to show off for his friend, Robin quickly deduced what was said before he realized what he was saying. "Oh! Starfire, I love you very much."

Robin, considered one of the world's foremost deductive minds, paused long and hard after correcting his friend's speech. The white orbs of his mask widening as his words registered in his head.

The silence lasted only a few moments, but it was more than enough for a blush to creep across the young leader's face. Meanwhile, Starfire simply floated and smiled.

"That is what I thought I would hear, had I been listening closely."

Grinning, Starfire floated out of the gymnasium, leaving Robin looking true to his namesake in color.

Once in the hallway and safely away from Robin's gaze, the princess turned to a shadowy corridor and asked, "did you get that?"

The shadows parted to reveal a girl in a dark blue cloak holding a tape recorder. Her hood covered most of her face, but Starfire swore she could see the hint of a smile playing across her friend's lips.

"Every word."

Starfire giggled as Raven, the Titan's secretive empath, handed her the tape recorder.

Raven watched as Starfire, warrior princess and master tactician, floated silently down the halls of their home; her conquests for the day now complete.

-

The Teen Titans are the property of DC.

For more story information, general silliness and such, find me on Live Journal. My screen name is Ronoken.


	3. An Afternoon Snack

The snow was falling steadily, making the sky an endless shade of gray. The day was relatively calm, and Raven was taking advantage of the silence the day had provided by engaging in some pleasure reading on the couch in the common room. She was joined by Cybog, who was using this time to go over his blueprints. Both sat in relative tranquility as they enjoyed the quiet afternoon.

At least it was quiet until Beast Boy started banging around the kitchen.

"Arrruuug!" the metamorph yelled. "Where is it! Aww man… dude, this is so not cool…"

"Third shelf up on the left." Raven said, her eyes glued to her book.

The sound of Beast Boy rifling through the shelves could be heard from the couch. Oblivious, Raven turned a page in her book and continued to read.

"Huh? Hmm…Hey, you're right! Thanks Rae. Now where's..?"

"Cabinet on your right, second shelf."

"What about...?"

"Check the pantry."

"Um…"

"Salad drawer in the refrigerator."

"But wha…?"

"Check the lazy Susan on the counter"

"And where's…"

"Wadded up on the floor in the eastern-most corner of your room, underneath three pizza boxes and a dirty uniform, beside your nightstand."

Silence.

"Oh. That… actually explains a lot."

Beast Boy, now laden with various food products and ingredients, blushed from embarrassment as he sheepishly called out, "Umm… thanks, Rae. I'll…be in my room, I guess. Later!"

Raven absently nodded as Beast Boy hurriedly left the common room, stacks of spices, tofu and various vegetables piled high in his arms.

Raven continued to read for several minutes until she distinctly felt a set of eyes boring into her. Looking up, she saw Cyborg staring at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked. Her voice showing a hint of irritation.

"How'd you just do that?" Cyborg asked. "Were you reading his mind or something, 'cause that right there? That was kinda freaky."

Raven shook her head and said, "Cyborg, we've been living together for over a year. Sometimes you don't need to read the minds of your…friends… to know what they are thinking."

Raven went back to reading, her eyes practically boring holes through the pages of her book. Cyborg studied her a moment longer and smiled.

"I guess you're right… Rae."

Cyborg returned his attention to his blueprints, mindful not to acknowledge the small blush that was now on Raven's face.

Outside, the snow fell in relative silence.

-

The Teen Titans are the property of DC.

For more story information, general silliness or other such nonsense, check out my Live Journal. The account name is Ronoken.


End file.
